Unfinished Business
by DobbyLovesSocks
Summary: "If I am choosing to leave, I assure you, the decision is final."


**A.N.- First, let me say, I do not believe that Draco is truly evil, nor do I think he is in character here the same way as in the books. However, I feel like it fit the story, and this is one possibility for how Draco could have turned out. Again, not MY opinion, but...**

**For Fire The Canon's December Tournament: Christmas, semi-finals**

**Disclaimer- You'll see by the end that things didn't turn out exactly this way in canon.  
**

* * *

"B-but Daddy," five-year-old Scorpius whimpered, his wide eyes watering, "You _can't _leave! I-it's Christmas eve! Don't you wanna open presents tomorrow?"

"Yes, Draco," Astoria said coolly, "Will you not at least wait until we can _discuss _this a bit, as opposed to leaving your son on the night before Christmas?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I thought that I had already made clear that I do not _care _about this child, nor do I care about petty gifts and a tree. If I am choosing to leave, I assure you, the decision is final."

"DADDY, DON'T GO!" Scorpius wailed, throwing his arms around the taller man's legs. But Draco paid no heed to the small boy clinging to him.

"I apologize, Astoria," he said, smiling coldly, "But this was just one too many mistakes. I'm leaving now. Get off of me!" he snapped, addressing his son for the fist time. As he turned on his heel and began striding toward the door, Astoria put a firm hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with tears, but when she spoke, her voice was firm and steady.

"Fine, Draco. Go, leave. But don't expect us to let you in when you come crawling back, begging forgiveness." The man's eyes narrowed as he turned to his wife.

"Rest assured, I won't." And with that, he turned his back on his family and strode out of the door.

"DADDY!" Scorpius screamed, stumbling toward the door. He turned to his mother. "Mummy?" he asked quietly through his tears. "When's Daddy going to come back?" Astoria picked up her son and pulled him onto her lap, hugging him tightly.

"I don't know, Peanut," she murmured into his hair. "We'll just have to wait and see." Leaving out the fact that the most likely answer was "never," she stood up and took her son's hand. "Now, how about some hot cocoa, Scorpi? Would you like that?" He nodded eagerly and took off for the kitchen, all thoughts of his father eclipsed by the promise of cocoa. Brushing a tear out of her eye, Astoria followed her son, deciding that it could have been much worse.

Nibbling thoughtfully on a sugar cookie, Scorpius looked up at his mother a few minutes later.

"Are you sad that Daddy's gone?" he asked. Astoria hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"We'll get used to life without him," she said finally, avoiding the question. "It's time for bed, Scor," she added abruptly, looking up at the clock. "Let's get you into pajamas..."

Ten minutes later, Scorpius was in bed, his eyelids drooping.

"'Night, Mummy," he whispered. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Scorpius," she said softly, kissing him on the forehead. "Remember that."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Scorpius still couldn't fall asleep. He clutched his stuffed owl to his chest as he rolled over again and again, trying to rest his mind. He was just nodding off when he suddenly heard the door open downstairs, followed by voices.

"I thought I made it clear that you aren't welcome here anymore!"

"Oh, you made it perfectly clear. But that's of no matter."

"What do you mean, 'that's of no matter?'"

"I mean that your rules make no difference, as you, ah, won't be enforcing them, much longer."

"What do you- DRACO! Is that a-" Her voice suddenly became muffled as Scorpius sat up in bed, listening anxiously. He heard his mother screaming. Then suddenly, the house was silent. Terrified, Scorpius looked around, but by that time, it was nearly eleven o'clock, and he was exhausted. Within moments, he fell into a deep sleep, full of gory nightmares. When he woke up the next morning, Scorpius didn't remember a thing.

"It's Christmas!" he shrieked, running down the stairs excitedly.

"I know it is," a quiet voice answered. "Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

"Daddy?" he asked incredulously. "When did you come back?"

"Late last night," Draco replied smoothly. "I decided that I still had some... unfinished business, here."

"But where's Mummy?" he asked. "It's Christmas, and we need to open presents! Can you go get her?"

"Mummy's gone," he said simply.

"But, but where did she go?"

"We'll discuss that later," Draco replied, smirking. "Now, do you want to open your presents or what?" Scorpius nodded, momentarily distracted.

"Where did you get chocolate, Daddy?" he asked. "Can I have some?"

"Chocolate? Why do you think I have chocolate?"

"You left some on your hands," Scorpius explained, pointing to a dried brown substance. "See?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You _stupid _boy. Ignorant little thing," he muttered, shaking his head. "Of course, that _does _make things easier..." He reached into his pocket, pulling something long and shiny out.

The last thing Scorpius saw was a knife.


End file.
